


the breath trapped in your chest

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Elias fucks Tim's tits, M/M, Tit Play, Titty Fucking, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elias lavishes some attention onto Tim's lovely chest.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	the breath trapped in your chest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klaxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaxic/gifts).



> i cranked this out in two hours and it has not been beta read. enjoy.

Tim’s tits, simply put, are a thing of beauty.

They’re warm and firm with just enough give for Elias to dig his fingers into Tim’s skin. The way Tim’s breath catches every time Elias squeezes is as sweet as sin. Elias swipes his thumb over Tim’s nipple just to hear him gasp.

“Sensitive, then,” he observes, not bothering to hide his smug grin.

Tim opens his mouth to say something. Elias shuts him up by scraping blunt nails over his flesh, whatever protest he meant to voice replaced by a trembling whimper. A new noise. Elias greedily commits it to memory.

Elias leans forward, shifting more weight onto his hands. Tim arches his back even as he’s pressed further into the mattress, makes a strangled sound when Elias starts massaging his tits at a tantalizingly slow pace. Feeling Tim’s chest strain against the palms of his hands is intoxicating.

“Absolutely lovely,” Elias tells him. “I could grope your tits for hours.”

A high, reedy whine tears itself from Tim’s throat.

Elias’ grin is that of a shark’s. “That’s all it takes, is it? A few pretty words and you fall apart at the seams?” Elias gives another harsh squeeze. “What a delightful thing you are.”

Tim chuffs out a breathless laugh. His voice is strained but lofty. “Glad to know I pass that part of the performance review, boss. We done with this section?”

Oh, but that is  _ far _ too much cheek for Elias’ tastes. “No,” he drawls. “I don’t believe so. In fact, we have only just begun.”

“What do you—”

Tim sucks in a sharp burst of air when Elias’ teeth sink into the left side of his chest. Elias can’t help but bite down just a bit harder at the reaction. The soft, garbled cry Tim lets out makes him press his tongue against heated flesh.

Elias takes his time lavishing attention into plush skin, staining Tim’s chest with bruises and bitemarks from tongue and teeth alike. Tim is squirming under him by the time he’s satisfied, the poor thing rolling his hips against nothing, desperate for relief.

Elias could grant him that, could touch Tim where he’s hard and aching. Instead, he presses his face into Tim’s cleavage, rubbing his cheek against the swell of Tim’s tits. He inhales deeply, basking Tim’s shuddering breath, the stench of sweat and arousal, the way Tim’s chest hair scratches the soft skin of his face. Elias wants to smother himself, to bury himself here and never leave. If he were a weaker man, perhaps he would have.

With great remorse, Elias pulls back with one last, parting nip over the center of Tim’s chest. Tim’s face is flushed, cheeks ruddy and lips slack. His eyes are hooded and hazy as he watches Elias.

“You are exceptionally pretty.” The words are pulled out of Elias, almost against his will, far too soft and sincere. He collects himself before continuing in a haughtier tone, “Now be a good boy and push your tits together for me, hm?”

Tim makes a dazed noise of assent before doing just that, forcing the mounds of his chest together. Elias can’t help but lay his hands on top of Tim’s, pushing it harder until Tim lets out a pitiful moan.

Elias makes quick work of his own trousers and pants, shoving them out of the way and taking his cock in hand. He swipes the pad of his thumb over the precome gathering at the head, pumping himself several times before straddling Tim’s chest. He bites into the flesh of his bottom lip as he nudges his cock into the tight, dark space Tim has made for him, groaning as he is enveloped in warmth and pressure. Tim sobs as if he were the one having his cock touched. He truly is wonderfully responsive.

Elias takes his time fucking Tim’s tits, lavishing in how precome and sweat slick Tim’s cleavage, shuddering at how Tim moans and gasps and whines every time Elias slides in, losing control bucking his hips when Tim was the wherewithal to work his tits around Elias’ cock.

When Elias comes, he’s sure to make a mess of Tim’s chest, painting his tits with his seed. Tim lets out a shaky breath as Elias comes on him, hands falling back to the sheets as his chest heaves, breathing hard.

Elias forces himself to catch his breath, commands his heart to stop pounding against his ribs. When he’s sure he can speak clearly, he says, “Well. I would say that you performed admirably, Mr. Stoker. But I’m afraid this mess won’t do. I suppose I can assist you with that.”

Tim doesn’t seem to register his words. He  _ does _ notice when Elias licks and sucks at his chest, cleaning up the evidence of his pleasure. Elias wonders how long it will take for Tim to beg, if Tim will orgasm from having his chest played with alone, what Tim will look like once he’s all fucked-out.

The Eye has all that information and more, but Elias declines the offer. After all, he intends to find out for himself.


End file.
